Clone Christmas
by TonksBella
Summary: Our favorite clone have a little fun around Christmas time. We have a little bit of everyone in this, and a ship that I love, they are my OTP. Just give it a try and let me know what you think.
1. Decorating

Here is the first of four. Let me know what you think and my OTP is here. Just read and let me know please. All mistakes are mine.

And I do not own Orphan Black sadly.

* * *

Mrs .S stood in her doorway watching as Sarah Helena and Kira left in her car going to Felix's place to decorate watching until they were out of sight she pulled out her phone dialing the number putting it to her ear "they're gone" she spoke.

"Okay we'll be there soon" the voice on the other end spoke.

Hanging up the phone putting it back in her pocket she went back inside and waited for her guest's to arrive hoping that they are able to accomplish the surprise before Sarah Helena and Kira return later tonight. She didn't have to wait much longer when she heard someone knock on the door looking out the window seeing the familiar red van, smiling a little she went to the door opening it to See Alison, Donnie, Cosima, Scott, Bobby, Tony and Krystal. "Thank you all for doing this" she said.

"Of course" Alison spoke up "Sarah has done so much for us seems right that we do something for her as well"

Cosima nodded standing next to Alison "yea agreeing with her, now I understand that you don't have many decorations" Cosima asked

"Not really, and what we do have is old" Mrs. S explained.

"Well don't worry about that because we went out and got some new ones" Alison told her.

"Alison you didn't need to do that" Siobhan said.

"Trust me I did, and it didn't cost that much" Alison waved her off.

"Yea you should see her shop it's kind of scary" Cosima stated shaking her head.

"Yea I've seen some serious shit, but that was on another level" Tony spoke up setting down some bags of decorations on the living room floor.

"I was not that bad" Alison defended.

"Honey the sales person looked like they were ready to cry" Donnie stated.

Siobhan looked at Alison nodding her head, she could see that.

"Are we decorating or not" she said taking off her gloves and coat putting them on the table ignoring the smiles Cosima and Siobhan had before they started getting things out of the bag.

"Okay do we, like know how we're doing this?" Krystal asked "or we just you know winging it" she looked around.

"Don't ask me I'm just the muscle" Tony spoke sitting down on the couch.

"Your house Siobhan" Alison spoke.

"Let's go through what you bought first but I'm open to ideas if any one has any" she said.

"Stair case" Scott spoke "up the railing put some lighted garland around the posts maybe" he suggested standing next to Krystal arm wrapped around her waist.

"I like that" Siobhan agreed "okay everyone let's get to work" she ordered and everyone started moving around getting things out of bags and once that was done with Alison or Siobhan telling them where to put stuff.

"So how are you handling being part of Clone club" Siobhan asked Bobby while her and Cosima hung up a strand of lights in the door way.

"What do you think Bobby?" Cosima stated looking over her shoulder, but noticing her eyes were focusing on something else "Bobby" she called again finally getting her attention "was it nice where you were at?" she smirked.

"Yes it was very nice" she responded smirking a little.

"All right you two keep it in your pants please while I'm around" Siobhan spoke enjoying seeing them blush a little from embracement.

"I'll go see if any of the others need help" Bobby spoke hastily leaving the room and going in to the kitchen where Alison and Krystal were "hey you guys need any help?"

"Thought you were helping Cosima and Siobhan" Alison asked

"Yea I was just standing around basically, so do you guys need me for anything?" she asked.

"Yes actually I need you to help hold the lights with Krystal while I hang them in the window please" Alison told her.

"Um, yea sure" she shrugged walking over she took hold of an end of the light strand, with Krystal on the other end and Alison in the middle standing on a stool so she could reach the top of the window.

"Hey where's Donnie Tony and Scott?" Krystal asked.

"I sent them outside to do the windows" Alison explained reaching to hang the lights.

"Sure make them go out in the cold" Krystal laughed.

"Of course, but it won't be to long just hanging up some small strains of lights" she said bending slightly not paying attention to the look she was getting from Bobby who was wide eyed at what she was looking at, and ignoring the smirk Krystal was giving her at caching her.

"You look like you're having fun in here" they heard Cosima as she walked in looking at the three of them, but smiling her eyes focused on Bobby who was blushing at being caught once again for starring, but this time it was worse because it was one of Cosima's sisters.

"Are you guys done in the living room?" Alison asked.

"Not quit but almost" Cosima told her.

"Let's go see how it looks" Krystal spoke "come on Alison need that eye of yours" she spoke dragging Alison out of the kitchen winking at Bobby and Cosima as they left the Kitchen leavening them alone.

"So you seem to be loving the scenery" Cosima stated trying to sound mad but failing because she was smiling.

"It's not funny" Bobby spoke sounding up set.

"Hey I'm only kidding, I'm not upset. I mean I would do the same thing if I was you" her faced changed a little getting a blank look like she was lost in thought.

"Hey get that thought out of your head Niehaus, I don't want clones of myself" Bobby told her.

"You're no fun" Cosima sighed "but really I'm not upset, but just remember I am totally not going to let this go" she smirked an evil glint in her eye.

Bobby laughed "you know I don't doubt that at all" her eye's as well as Cosima's catching something on the table

"Well what do you know Mistletoe" Cosima reached over picking it up off the table raising it above her and Bobby's head's.

"Careful could be filled with Narrgles" Bobby spoke serious.

"Wow, that is probably one of the hottest things you've ever said to me" she lend in and kissed Bobby softly on the lips.

"Thank you for doing this" Alison Siobhan said.

"Of course I'm more than happy to. Like I said before, Sarah has done so much for us. Granted she can be a big pain in the butt" Siobhan snorted nodding in agreement hearing the door open they saw Scott, Tony and Donnie coming in from decorating the outside of the house.

"All done?" Alison asked.

"Yea, all the lights are hanging up" Donnie answered taking off his coat along with Scott and Tony.

"Yea froze our asses off, but we got it done" Tony spoke up going in to the kitchen only to come out a few seconds later "yea don't in there" he shook his head.

"Cosima and Bobby" Scott spoke up sitting down on the couch with Krystal nestled in to his side.

"Yea needless to say saw something I did not need to see" Tony sighed.

"Well I'm happy for her" Alison stated "so what do we have left to do?" she asked looking around.

"The mantel and stairs, plus the tree" Mrs. S told her.

"We'll save the tree for you guys to do" Donnie spoke

"well we better get back to it" ending their break Alison went in to the kitchen to break up the make out session between Cosima and Bobby much to their disappointment but agreeing to continue later back at their place.

"So we'll take care of the stairs" Bobby spoke up pulling Cosima along with her, Scott and Krystal fallowing behind carrying some garland with them.

"How do you want to do this? Start at the top work our way down" Scott suggested

"Wrap it in and out, maybe that will look nice" Krystal agreed. Krystal and Scott walked up the stairs garland in hand with Cosima and Bobby in the middle walking it down the railing of the stairs. Once they were done they set up the artificial tree readying it to be decorated once Kira came back from Uncle Felix later that day. They all gathered in the living room looking around at what they had done.

"Well, all done" Alison spoke looking proud as she looked around.

"I can't thank you enough for this" Siobhan spoke hugging the other women when her clone phone buzzed in her pocket pulling it out and seeing it was a text from Sarah saying they are on their way

"Well than, let's get everything turned on" they all hurried getting everything turned on and had just made it when the car pulled up.

Seeing the eyes of Kira light up made the whole thing worth it as well as the tight hugs from Sarah. Now everyone was in the living room once more hanging ornaments on the tree.

"So what do you think of our little group?" Sarah asked Bobby sitting down on the couch watching Kira a small smile on her face.

"Feels like family" Bobby told her

"Well welcome to it" Sarah stated throwing an arm around Bobby hugging her "but you hurt my sister I'm kicking your ass" she stated.

Bobby nodded "yea Alison beat you to it Sarah"

"Damn" she responded earning a laugh from Bobby.

"Hey hands off Manning, get your own hot bartending girlfriend" Cosima spoke coming over sitting herself between Sarah and Bobby "and no threatening Alison already did it"

"yea just found out" Sarah shrugged.

They talked for the rest of the night until everyone had to go home getting hugs from Kira once more as they left the house making plans on when they wanted to do Christmas shopping, without Kids preferably.

"We'll talk more yea" Sarah said. Cosima and Alison nodded as well as Krystal before heading towards the van "you drive safe" she called out as Alison pulled out of the drive with them all waving before driving off.

* * *

So, there you have it, My OTP Bobby and Cosima, I don't know but I just love them together. And the little bit we've seen Bobby on the show, she's awesome. Come on don't tell me you can't see them together.

ASH


	2. Shopping

Here is Part two

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up Alison" Cosima spoke from the middle seat of her van in between Bobby and Krystal, with Sarah in the passenger seat all on their way to the mall to do some Christmas shopping like they had talked about briefly the day they decorated Mrs. S house for Kira.

"Don't mention it, thought it would be best this way. That way we can all go back to my house and wrap it get it all done today" Alison told her.

"Can't we just buy boxes instead? I can't wrap worth shit" Sarah stated turning her head to look at Alison.

"We'll have both wrapped and boxed and if you want I'll take care of the wrapping for you" Alison told her.

Sarah sighed in relief "thanks Alison" she reached over patting her lightly.

"Of course, but no gift bags that's just laziness" Alison told her serious.

"Hey, I happen to like gift bags" Krystal spoke up from behind Sarah.

"Any way" Bobby spoke up "thanks for letting me come along Alison"

"Well I thought this would be a good chance to get to know you better since you're dating Cosima now, that and we're just looking after our sister after all"

Cosima groaned in annoyance throwing her head back and rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that" Bobby said "I think it's great that they care so much" she added smiling at Cosima.

"Okay everyone, we're here" Alison spoke turning in to the mall parking lot looking for a place to park. After a few minutes of searching she finally found one and pulled in to it. "Everyone got out of the van" she called as soon as the doors were unlocked.

"Shit it's cold" Bobby stated putting her hands in her coat pockets.

"Ahh don't worry" Cosima spoke standing next to her leaning in causing Bobby to shiver more feeling Cosima's warm breath on her skin "I'll keep you warm" she whispered so the other's didn't her them.

"Oh can't wait" Bobby smirked linking arms with her girlfriend.

"They're at it again" Krystal sighed hearing what they were whispering.

They all walked towards the busy mall the echoing sounds of loud Christmas music got louder with each step they took mixing with the sound of crunching snow underneath their feet.

"So where to first?" Krystal asked looking at the rest of the group as they walked in to the mall "just start here and make our way around?" she suggested.

"Doesn't matter to me" Sarah spoke.

With everyone else saying the same thing they started on the bottom floor and started walking around looking at random things around the stores they were in at the moment.

"So you have any ideas what to get people?" Sarah asked talking to Bobby and Krystal who she was with at the moment not knowing where Alison or Cosima were at the moment.

"Nope not a clue" Bobby told her.

"I have some ideas for Scott, but that's about it" Krystal admitted.

"Well at least you have some idea" Bobby spoke "I have no clue what to get any one not even Cosima"

"You'll find something for her so I wouldn't worry too much about it" Sarah told her.

"I hope you're right" she replied smiling a little, really hoping Sarah was right.

Elsewhere in the same store Cosima and Alison were looking around as well "so how are things?" Alison asked not taking her eyes off the store shelves.

"They're going pretty good. She seems to be handling everything well with the whole sister thing" Cosima explained

"That's good to hear" Alison told her "and to be frank, you really need something good in your life right now. With everything you have been through. But on a better note what are you getting her for Christmas?" Alison asked.

Cosima smiled "actually I've already gotten her main gift, among some other things. One thing I keep debating on, but yea I got her main gift now just small things"

"You'll find something for her I know it, but I'm not seeing any thing here so better go find the others" Alison sighed. They walked around the store looking for the others until they found them "not finding any thing as well" she asked.

they each shook their heads deciding to move on and get the kids out of the way. They went to the toy store as well as the game store for Scott where Krystal bought herself some things as well.

"He's been trying to get me to play games with him lately" she told them. After the kids were done and Scott they decided to split up to shop for each other with Cosima and Bobby going off one way leaving the others behind.

"Well they seemed to be in a hurry" Sarah responded watching them walk away happy for Cos.

"Well I know for a fact what I'm getting Cosima" Krystal smirked earning a moan from Alison.

"Would you let it go" Alison sighed as Sarah looked at the two of them confused not sure what they were talking about.

"Um did I miss something?" she asked.

"Oh just Krystal being juvenile, she's been giving Bobby a hard time because she caught her looking at something back at Siobhan's house" Alison waved a hand

"What was she looking at?" Sarah asked.

"Well it was when I was putting lights on the kitchen sink" Alison started blushing.

"Bobby was eyeing Alison ass" Krystal interrupted laughing "and I've been giving her shit about it so what I'm going to do is buy the same thing Alison wore that day color and all"

Sarah thought for a moment "I want in" she smirked.

"Why am I not surprised" Alison responded pinching the bridge of her nose "fallow me" she told them walking off Krystal and Sarah fallowing behind.

"Okay Sarah first" Cosima spoke up grabbing a leather jacket and decided to grab another one for Helena to.

"Felix just get him some art stuff" Bobby spoke "and free drinks at my bar same with Sarah, there done"

"They better not kiss you for that one" Cosima stated thinking of the free drinks.

"Don't think I have to worry about Felix. Sarah well I'll just tell her it was your idea. What about Alison and Donnie Krystal and Scott?" Bobby asked not having a clue.

"Not a problem" Cosima told her "Alison and Donnie I'll just get them a gift card to a nice place to eat and Scott and Krystal same thing along with a game store gift card"

"Wow that was fast" she looked at Cosima.

"Well I am the smart one" Cosima admitted pompously.

"Well, you are dating me so that has to be true" they laughed linking arms once more and started walking around.

"God you're an ass Krystal" Sarah stated as she watched her buy yoga pants for Cosima and herself something to wear with Scotts at home.

"Well if she would have been more careful where her eyes went" Krystal chuckled.

"You can't blame her though. Tony put it best 'look at us we're hot'" she said getting a nod from both Alison and Krystal

"And don't worry" Krystal started "I bought you some leather ones as well, so no I didn't forget about you" shaking her head after they paid for their things they walked out of the store and met up with Cosima and Bobby at the food court and bought food.

Then they finished the day buying each other and themselves things then went back to Alison's. Where she boxed or wrapped everyone's gifts and put it underneath the tree, where they would all unwrap on Christmas Eve.

And one by one they left leaving Alison home alone until her husband came home from picking up the kids from school.

* * *

Krystal may be an ass, but i would love to see Cosima in yoga pants, and Sarah in leather ones.


	3. Party

Part two time to Party.

* * *

"Okay everything ready" Alison spoke they "should be arriving at any moment" she added pacing around the house sounding nervous.

"Alison honey" Donnie stopped her in the living room "it's just your sisters coming over for a Christmas gathering" he placed his hands on her forearms rubbing them lightly trying to calm her down a little before she had a panic attack.

"I know that but this is our first Christmas Eve as an actually family, and I want it to be special for everyone, especially the kids" she told him.

"And it will be for everyone here. Now relax okay" he kissed the top of her head before leavening her alone to her thoughts until she heard the door bell. Adjusting her sweater a little and clearing her throat she walked calmly over to the door. Opening she saw Bobby, Cosima Scott and Krystal all smiling brightly "MERRY CHRISTMAS" they all shouted at once causing Alison to smile.

"Merry Christmas" she responded back hugging each one as they walked in the house. Making sure no one else was coming Alison closed the door. Turning around she faceed her gusts, and noticed immediately that Cosima's outfit kind of matched her own a little, but what stood out the most was the fact that Cosima's dreads were gone. In its place was a neat pony tail and Krystal's hair was no longer curly, but straight much like Beth's was.

"Cosima, what did you do to your hair" Alison asked earning a shrug.

"Wanted to try something different. But don't worry its only for tonight, I was just lazy didn't want to deal with it today" Cosima told her waving her hands around.

"Well I think you look nice" Alison spoke up

"Hey, what about me? I have a new hair due as well" Krystal spoke sounding pouty sticking out her lower lip.

"You both look nice how about that, and have to say the new hair dues are different for the both of you" Alison told her.

"Thanks" Cosima and Krystal both said smiling

"Did I hear the door bell" Donnie spoke up coming up stairs "oh Hello, everyone" shaking Scotts hand then hugging the girls "looking good Cosima, like the hair, you to Krystal.

Bobby good to see you again"

"Thanks for inviting me" Bobby said with a smile.

He wrapped an arm around Alison pulling her close "we're happy to have you, you may not feel the same but we consider you a part of the family. That's why we have something for both you and Scott" Alison and Donnie lead them to the living room where the Tree was decorated with presents underneath. Alison bent down picking up two presents one in each hand she turned around handing one each to Scott and Bobby. They looked down at the identical boxes, not paying attention to the smiles Cosima and Krystal had they opened their boxes and inside both were identical red phones.

"This is everyone's way of saying, welcome to the family" Alison spoke

Both Scott and Bobby were speechless, and had no idea what to say, so they each hugged Alison and Donnie then kissed their girlfriends on the lips not bothering to break apart until they all heard the door bell once again.

"I'll get it" Alison spoke walking back to the door and opening it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" they heard Krystal and Scott went and sat down on the couch when Sarah Helena Kira Felix Siobhan and Tony came in to the living room.

"Hey everyone" Sarah spoke while Tony went and sat down in a chair by the tree with Felix taking Kira down stairs to play with Oscar and Gemma.

"Hey you" Cosima spoke walking over to her sister hugging her "Merry Christmas"

Sarah smiled "merry Christmas Cos, hey Bobby" she said letting go of Cosima to hug Bobby next.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm now a proud member of clone club" Bobby pulled out her clone phone showing it off a big smile on her face.

"She's not the only one" Scott spoke pulling his out as well.

"Well looks like you're officially members than huh?" Sarah smiled.

"Looks like it" Bobby responded still smiling.

"Food will be ready soon" Alison spoke coming from the kitchen.

"Great I'm hungry" Tony spoke rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry Tony" Sarah responded rolling her eyes.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy" he grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes going over and sitting down on the other couch. Soon everyone was gathered in the living room talking about random things until Alison stood up from where she was sitting to go check on the turkey.

"I'm going to go see if Alison needs any help" Bobby stood up too.

"You really want to enter the danger zone" Cosima asked standing as well.

"Yea" she shrugged heading toward the kitchen noticing Krystal was fallowing her as well.

"What are you doing" she asked her best friend.

"Being nice and helping my sister with dinner" Krystal shrugged nudging Bobby with her elbow.

Shaking her head, the three went in to the kitchen

"Hey Alison" Bobby called seeing Alison bent at the waist most likely basting the turkey, but Bobby didn't care since her eyes were focusing on something else.

"Hey" Cosima whispered getting Bobby's attention and laughing a little at Bobby's blushing face at being caught once again at looking at Alison's butt.

"When are you going to learn" Krystal spoke trying but failing to hide her amusement.

"Learn what?" Alison asked standing up straight now turning to look at the three of them.

"Nothing "they all said hastily getting a look from Alison that clearly said I don't believe you but didn't press on.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked checking the stuff on the stove.

"We were wondering if you need any help" Cosima answered.

"I could actually" she said smiling "see those dishes on the counter? Go ahead and put them on the table Krystal and Bobby and you can help her. Cosima you stay in here and help finish getting the rest of the food ready" Bobby and Krystal did as they were told taking the dishes out to the table "and tell Donnie to set up the kid table at the end please" she called as they walked away.

"Okay" Krystal yelled back.

"You okay" Cosima asked going over and standing next to Alison by the oven.

"I'm fine, happy, actually that were able to have a normal family holiday" she told her sister smiling.

"Yea I don't think we can do normal Alison" Cosima laughed.

"One can dream Cosima, one can dream" Alison sighed checking the turkey again.

They started making the rest of the food, making small talk about random things going on in their lives.

"So" Alison started sounding a little nervous "how are you doing with the whole Delphine thing?" she asked.

Cosima sighed "I'm okay, she's different ever since she got shot and even before then when she became a completely different person when she ran the DYAD. And it kind of made me wonder if I ever knew the real Delphine, but that's in the past and I'm really happy with Bobby now" she smiled.

"Other than the fact she keeps looking at my ass" Alison admitted catching Cosima off guard.

"Wait you know?" she gasped.

"Of course I know. I caught her looking when I was hanging up the lights in Siobhan's kitchen. And to give you a heads up Krystal bought the same yoga pants I wore that day for you to wear" she smiled at the groan coming from Cosima.

"She wouldn't do that, oh wait yea she would" she stated getting a nod and smile from Alison.

"It's under the tree" Alison told her smiling.

"How do you even know about it?" Cosima asked.

"Simple I helped pick it out" Alison told her.

"Great thanks Alison, much appreciated" Cosima rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure Bobby will love it though" Alison laughed nudging Cosima.

"You're enjoying this a little too much" Cosima sighed shaking her head.

"Again, not as much a Bobby will enjoy it" Alison smirked loving the blush she was getting from Cosima.

"What will I enjoy" Bobby spoke coming back in to the kitchen from setting the table with Krystal.

"You'll see Bobby, now is the table all set" Alison asked back to party planning mode.

"Yea Scott took over for me, so what's next?" Bobby asked.

"Now we get the rest of the food ready" Alison told her. Cosima Bobby and Alison worked around each other without any problem, with the help of others who came in and out of the kitchen helping out. Once everything was ready and put into bowls it was placed on the table buffet style to make it easier for everyone. Once everyone was seated at the table with food on their plates they made small talk, like the kids accusing Felix of cheating at Mario Kart.

Alison sat at the head of the table with Donnie at the other end smiling at her family interacting with each other eating their dinners. Once everyone but Helena was done and the food was put away for the most part they all went in to the living room where they started opening presents. Of course Alison took pictures of everyone especially when Cosima opened her present that had the yoga pants Alison had mentioned when they were in the kitchen earlier.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Bobby asked so only Cosima could hear her.

"No not a chance" she smiled shaking her head "but maybe if you're good I'll wear them tomorrow" she added winking.

"Well than thank you Santa" she looked around before pecking Cosima on the lips. Going back to opening the rest of their gifts once that was done and everything was cleaned up they all started to leave the Hendrix house to go to their own homes with the sisters standing outside the house.

"Well that was Fun Alison, thanks for having us" Bobby spoke up Cosima nodded in agreement.

T"hen I guess we'll have to do something for new years than wont we" Alison stated.

"Looking forward to it" Cosima stated started walking down the front stairs "have a good night" they waved watching them get in to the car.

Alison watched them drive off happy on how clone clubs first Christmas turned out and looking forward to the new year's party she had already started planning in her head, along with getting Felix back for using a blue shell on her little girl, no one dose that but her.

* * *

Can't really blame Bobby for sneaking a peek at the soccer mom booty. Let me know what you think.

ASH


	4. Present exchange

This one isn't long, short and sweet. And only the new favorite OTP exchanging presents.

* * *

"Cosima" she heard faintly "time to wake up" slowly her eyes fluttered open rolling over a little looking over her shoulder smiling a little seeing a blurry Bobby leaning over her looking down at her.

"Merry Christmas" Bobby spoke then leaned in closer capturing Cosima's lips with her own kissing her lightly than pulling back smiling brighter.

"Merry Christmas" she responded reaching over for her glasses grabbing them from the bedside table she put them on. Rising a little "what time is it" she asked blinking rabidly to clear her vision.

"About nine" Bobby answered getting a moan from Cosima.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Cosima sighed laying her head back down closing her eyes.

"Presents duh, I want to know what you got me" Bobby told her.

"You woke me up just so you can open presents?" Cosima opened one eyes to playfully glare at her girlfriend. She saw Bobby was wearing a Santa hat looking like a child with a huge grin.

"Again Duh" Bobby said smiling.

Cosima laughed lightly "okay fine" she stated and before Cosima was even out of bed Bobby was out of the bed room rushing into the living room.

"Wow usually I'm the child this time of year" Cosima called.

"I HEARD THAT NIEHAUS" she heard Bobby yell back as she made her way to the living room. She stopped seeing her already raiding the tree for her presents, her eyes where focused on something else as Bobby was on her knees reaching under the tree.

"Enjoying the view Cos?" she heard Bobby say looking over her shoulder.

"Yes very much" she responded smiling brightly earning and eye roll from Bobby who went back to digging out all the presents. When she was done her and Cosima sat on the love seat and started opening their gifts from their friends and family. There were some gifts addressed to the both of them as well a painting from Felix, a gift card to any where they wanted from Alison and Donnie, Sarah and Kira also did a painting.

"So what did you get me?" Bobby asked seeing the smile on Cosima's face appear.

"I'll have to go get it" she said standing up from the love seat she headed towards their bedroom where she then closed the door causing Bobby's eye brows to raise a little.

"Okay you ready" she heard Cosima call out.

"Um yea" she responded confused not sure what Cosima had planned for her then the door opened. Cosima stepped out wearing brand new light blue yoga pants causing Bobby jaw to drop a little.

"DAMN" she spoke.

"I take it you approve?" Cosima smirked.

"Hell yea" she nodded furiously, eyes moving up and down Cosima.

"Good, because that way whenever we're over at Alison's you won't check out her ass" Cosima joked.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Bobby asked "I thought it was you" she sighed.

"I know I just love bringing it up. But really this is just part of your gift" Cosima told her

"Oh really?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yea" Cosima walked over to Bobby sat down on her lap and pulled out a small box from behind her, handing it to her "Merry Christmas" she smiled.

Bobby took the box undoing the bow that was on top and opened it and gasped. Inside was a helix bracelet with hers and Cosima's birth stones in the center "holy shit Cos, it's beautiful. How did you get it?" she asked.

"Felix helped, he knows a guy" Cosima waved her hand "so you like?"

"Hell yea, help me put it on" Bobby held out her wrist. Cosima did just that and after they got comfortable on the couch in each other's arms and watched Christmas movies the rest of the day.

* * *

So, Bobby isn't the only one that stares at the booty's. Can't blame either of them though.

Let me know what you think and I'll have more stories up later.

Merry Christmas, Happy (Insert whatever holiday you celebrate)

ASH


End file.
